gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shout
Shout, 'es español ''Gritar, es presentada en el episodio Girls (and Boys) on Film. Esta canción es presentada por New Directions con solos de Blaine y Brittany. La versión original es de The Isley Brothers from Animal House. Contexto de la cancion. Fue un ensayo para la competencia de Mash-Up según Blaine, mientras que los demás miembros de New Directions como estudiantes de McKinley se iban uniendo en el desarrollo de la canción así llegando a la cafetería, escenario final de la presentación donde todos aplauden. Letra. '''Blaine (New Directions): We-eee-eeel.... You know you make me wanna (Shout!) Kick my heels up and (Shout!) Throw my hands up and (Shout!) Throw my head back and (Shout!) Brittany (New Directions): Come on now (Shout!) Don't forget to say you will Don't forget to say, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Blaine (Brittany con New Directions): (Say you will) Say it right now bab-ay (Say you will) Come on, come on (Say you will) Say it, will-a you-ooooo! (Say you will) (Say) say that you love me (Say) say that you need me (Say) say that you want me (Say) you wanna please me (Say) come on now (Say) come on now (Say) come on now (Say) Brittany (New Directions): I still remember (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) When you used to be nine years old (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Blaine (New Directions): Hey! (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) I was a fool for you, from the bottom of my soul (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Hey yeah! Brittany (New Directions): Now that you've grown, up (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) And know enough to know, hey yeah (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) Blaine (New Directions): (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop-wop-wop-wop) You wanna leave me, you wanna, let me go (Shooby-doo-wop-do-wop) Blaine con New Directions armonizando (Brittany): I want you to know (I wanna know) I said I want you to know right now, yeah! (I wanna know) You been good to me baby (Good to me baby) Better than I been to myself Blaine y Brittany: Hey! hey! Blaine con New Directions armonizando (Brittany): An if you ever leave me (You ever leave) I don't want nobody else, hey! hey! (Nobody else) I said I want you to know-ho-ho-ho! (I wanna know) I said I want you to know right now! (I wanna know) Blaine (Brittany con New Directions): You know you make me wanna (Shout-wooo) hey-yeah (Shout-wooo) yeah-yeah-yeah (Shout-wooo) aaaalll-right (Shout-wooo) aaaalll-right (Shout-wooo) come on now! (Shout-wooo) come on now! (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) come on now (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) come on now (Shout) yeah, yeah, yeah (Shout) alright (Shout) hey-yeah Blaine (New Directions): Now wait a minute! I feel alright! (Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah!) Now that I got my woman I feel eh a-a-a-a-lri-i-ight! (Yeah-Yeah, Yeah-Yeah!) Huh You been so good to me You been so good to me You know you make me wanna Blaine (New Directions): (Shout-wooo) lift my head up and Brittany (New Directions): (Shout-wooo) throw my hands back and Blaine (New Directions): (Shout-wooo) come on now Brittany (New Directions): (Shout-wooo) come on now Blaine y Brittany (New Directions): (Shout-wooo) come on now (Shout-wooo) come on now (Shout-wooo) take it easy (Shout-wooo) take it easy (Shout-wooo) take it easy (Shout-wooo) take it easy Blaine (New Directions): (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now (Shout) a little bit softer now Brittany (New Directions): A little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now Hey-Hey-A-Hey (Hey-Hey-A-Hey) Hey-A-Hey-A (Hey-A-Hey-A) Hey-A-Hey-A (Hey-A-Hey-A) Hey-A-A-Hey (Hey-A-A-Hey) Blaine y Brittany (New Directions): Hey-Hey-A-Hey (Hey-Hey-A-Hey) Hey-A-Hey-A (Hey-A-Hey-A) Blaine (New Directions): A little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now (Shout) a little bit louder now Brittany (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (wooo) Blaine (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (wooo) Brittany (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (wooo) Blaine (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (wooo) Blaine y Brittany (New Directions): Jump up and shout now (wooo) Jump up and shout now (wooo) Jump, jump, jump and now shout Jump, jump, jump and now shout Jump, jump, jump and now shout Jump, jump, jump and now shout Blaine: Yeah! Curiosidades. *Esta es la canción número 500 presentada en Glee. *Durante las grabaciones de la Performance Nº500 de Glee, "Shout" , se celebró en cumpleaños de Heather Morris. *En la escena del aula donde se unen Ryder, Artie y Joe hay un error de continuidad, en el cambio de angulo Marley cambia de estar con los brazos en la cabeza a estar derecha, aunque las voces principales sean de los de la generación anterior. *Es la primer presentación de la nueva generación de New Directions que no es competencia (Seccionales, Regionales o Nacionales) en la que les aplauden al final. *Segundo dueto de Blaine donde canta con una chica que no sea Rachel. *Hay un error en la biblioteca, cuando Sugar se sube a la mesa se encuentra de rodillas, luego en el cambio de angulo ya esta de rodillas y luego ya se encuentra de pie. *Cuando se encuetran en la biblioteca sobre la mesa se ve a Blaine cantando mirando hacia la derecha pero en el cambio de angulo se lo ve cantando mirando hacia la izquierda, tambien se la puede observar a Sugar que cuando se esta agachando cambia de pocicion repentinamente mirando de frenta hacia la derecha *Cuando están en la cafetería, hay omentos en los que Kitty está bailando con Jake en una mesa, Luego con Blaine en otra, luego en el piso. Lo mismo con Brittany. (Primero con Blaine en la mesa, luego sola en el piso, luego denuevo con Blaine en la mesa y luego ambos en el piso) *Fueron grabadas dos versiones de la cancion, la que fue mostrada en el show, y una para celebrar, en la que estaban miembros del equipo tecnico, con camisetas de Glee, y camino a 500 Portada de la canción thumb|left|400px Vídeos thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Duetos de Blaine Categoría:Duetos de Brittany Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Girls (And Boys) On Film Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los salones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la cafetería Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la biblioteca